Chemokines are believed to play an important role in immune and inflammatory responses in a number of diseases or conditions The CC-chemokine receptor 4 (hereafter CCR4) was originally cloned from a basophilic cell line (Power et al, J. Biol. Chem.; 270: 19495: 1995). Small molecule CCR4 receptor antagonists are known in the art, with examples of such being described in Andrews et al (Mol. Pharmacol 73: 855, 2008).